moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Cel - Lwowski cz. 3
Uwaga: Oprate na faktach. Obecny Przywódca Federacji rozłożył się wygodnie w swoim hamaku, z zamkniętymi oczami, dotykając końcówkami palców swoich ust i uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Cięzko było mu teraz myśleć o sprawach państwa, dokumenty wysłał swoim ludziom, niech go zastąpią na jakiś czas. W końcu za coś im płaci. - Długo się będziesz tak gapił?- spytał Przemek, kierując swój wzrok w stronę sufitu. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy śmiech. II Przywódca poczuł mały przeciąg, mimo iż znajdował się pod ziemią a drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte. Przemek przeciągnął się lekko i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył przed sobą swojego starego przyjaciela, maga którego zasługi dla Federacji ciężko było przecenić, Mikhalna. - To skradanie nigdy mi się nie znudzi.- powiedział Arcymag, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. - Powinienem dać ci honorowe obywatelstwo, czy coś w tym guście.- odpowiedział Przemek, powoli zabierając palce ze swoich ust.- Przyszedłeś w jakimś konkretnym celu, czy tylko pogadać? Uśmiech zniknął z ust Arcymaga i jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. Chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciela i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że ten jest z jakiegoś powodu niezadowolony. - Czemu wysłałeś tę syrenę?- spytał Mikhaln.- Masz przecież setki zabójców na swoich usługach no i...ja i Salai załatwilibyśmy to dużo szybciej. II Przywódca ledwo się powstrzymał przed roześmianiem. Wszystko jasne, jego przyjaciel sam chciał zabić Lwowskiego. Czyżby się wcześniej spotkali? A może Arcymagiem kierowała zwykła chęć zmierzenia się z człowiekiem który sławę zyskał dzięki zabiciu Welffa? A może powód był jeszcze inny, mniej lub bardziej prozaiczny? II Przywódca najchętniej odczytałby przyjaciela, jednak Arcymag, świadomy jego umiejętności, by mu raczej na to nie pozwolił. Niemniej na pytanie trzeba było odpowiedzieć, mijając się oczywiście ze szczerością. No przecież wielki Przywódca prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego państwa na świecie nie przyzna się przed swoim przyjacielem, że przy dawaniu Essalie tego zadania kierował się wyłącznie osobistymi pobudkami. Świadomość że mógł jej wydawać najprzeróżniejsze rozkazy, sam fakt że ona pozbawi kogoś życia, przepłynie pół świata by zabić osobę która nijak jej nie zaszkodziła, tylko dlatego że on jej tak kazał....Przywódca czuł z tego powodu jakąś mroczną satysfakcję i nie małe uniesienie. Tego oczywiście nie mógł zdradzić nikomu, bo w końcu cóż by to był za skandal- II Przywódca daje misję zabicia jednego z najbardziej znienawidzonych osób w Federacji jakiejś syrenie tylko dlatego że nie może oderwać wzroku od jej tyłka? Przemek zaśmiał się z powodu własnych przemyśleń, zadziwiając tym lekko Mikhalna. No cóż, w obliczu takiej interpretacji faktów, mało kto wziąłby pod uwagę że Essalie jest potężną wojowniczką a jej umiejętności są wprost idealne do zabójstw na zlecenie. W tym momencie Przemek lekko odleciał, wyobrażając sobie Essalie jako zabójczynie odpowiadającą tylko przed nim. Lojalną, będącą na jego łasce, która w przerwy między zabójstwami spędzałaby w jego łożu i... - Odpowiesz mi czy nie?- Mikhaln brutalnie wyrwał swojego przyjaciela ze sfery fantazji.- Co się dzisiaj z tobą dzieje? Przemek podrapał się lekko za tył głowy z zakłopotania. Ta kobieta go kiedyś wykończy i zapewne nie będzie miała o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. - No cóż...- zaczął Przemek, dochodząc powoli do siebie.- Essalie Feelover jest w moim odczuciu idealną osobą do zabicia Lwowskiego. Trenowała w cyrku a jej zdolności akrobatyczne nadają się wręcz perfekcyjnie do tego zadania. Mikhaln zrobił lekko skwaszoną minę. Widocznie nadal nie był przekonany. - Masz kilka zabójców którzy wykonają to zadanie lepiej niż ona.- powiedział Arcymag. Przemek westchnął cicho. - Oczywiście, ale po co marnować ich na taką płotkę jak Arcturus?- spytał Przemek, podchodząc do Mikhalna i kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.- Z tego samego powodu nie wybrałem do tego zadania ciebie, przyjacielu. Essalie nie jest człowiekiem, mogę ją poświęcić nic przy tym nie tracąc, no poza oczywiście przedstawicielem z CreepyTown, ale i to nie jest spory problem. Widzisz Mikhalnie, Trzynasty, największy spośród Arcymagów, jesteś najcenniejszym sprzymierzeńcem jakiego mam. Nie mogę ryzykować straty osoby tak utalentowanej jak ty. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się wrednie do swojego przyjaciela. - Czy sądzisz że odpuszczę tylko dlatego że wykorzystujesz moją dumę z tytułu Arcymaga?- spytał Mikhaln. Przemek uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie i poklepał po plecach. - A mam rację?- spytał Przywódca Federacji. Mikhaln westchnął, odsunął się od przyjaciela i zaczął powoli zbliżać się do drzwi. - Niech ci będzie.- powiedział Mikhaln, po czym jego ciało zaczęło powoli znikać.- Jakby co, to wiesz jak mnie wezwać. Przemek pomachał swojemu sprzymierzeńcowi po czym wrócił na swój hamak. Końcówki jego palców znowu dotknęły jego ust a Przywódca Federacji zaczął powoli zapadać w sen. - Proszę panią, niech wyjmie je pani z ust, to niehigieniczne.- powiedział strażnik patrząc na Strange. Dziewczyna obejrzała się dookoła. Port w Fuertaventura na Wyspach Kanaryjskich był cały przepełniony ludzkimi masami, czego Essalie nie wiedziała, gdy tu dopływała. Dziewczyna skarciła się za własną lekkomyślność- zamiast płynąć od razu do Polski gdzie ukrywał się Lwowski, postanowiła zachaczyć o Wyspy Kanaryjskie, by zdobyć trochę świecidełek. Niestety, z powodu wojny domowej jaka obecnie panowała w Hiszpanii, na wszystikch jej koloniach panowała absolutna kontrola. Przeszukiwani byli wszyscy którzy chcieli tutaj dopłynąc i wszyscy ci którzy chcieli wypłynąć. Pierwsza kontrola poszła bardzo łatwo, Strange natrafiła na strażnika który zobaczył że przenosi ona "pocztę dyplomatyczną" i ją przepuścił. Te druga natomiast, była istną męczarnią. Dziewczyna stojąc w kolejce za niemal setką ludzi, zaczęła wracać pamięcią do zeszłego dnia. Do tego momentu, gdy Przywódca Federacji złapał ją, przyciągnął.... i co by było gdyby.... - Prosze panią!- zakrzyknął strażnik, wyciągając ją brutalnie z jej fantazji. Dopiero teraz Essalie zauważyła że kolejka się skończyła i teraz przyszła jej kolej. Z zawstydzeniem stwierdziła że cały ten czas trzymała w swoich ustach palce, wyglądając przy tym w najlepszym wypadku niczym ssący kciuka bobas. - Oczywiście, przepraszam.- powiedziała dziewczyna, po czym pokazała strażnikowi dokument stwierdzający że przenosi pocztę dyplomatyczną. - No cóż, wszystko się zgadza.- powiedział strażnik, co prawda lekko zaniepokojony tym że w rubryce "państwo" napisane jest jedynie "ściśle tajne", jednak gotów przepuścić dziewczynę.- Proszę jeszcze zdjąć kolibra. Essalie stanęła jak wryta i spojrzała na mężczyznę jak na wariata. - Nie.- stwierdziła dziewczyna. - Musi pani. - Nie. - Ten naszyjnik nie przejdzie przez kontrolę, musi go pani zdjąc, dać do zbadania a gdy przejdzie pani przez barierkę, zostanie on pani zwrócony. - A na ch#j wam mój Koliberek?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, przyciągając przy tym uwagę okolicznych ludzi.- Jak takiego chcecie to se kupcie! - Proszę panią...- strażnik bardzo szybko tracił cierpliwość.- Proszę....zdjąć....naszyjnik. - Nie.- odpowiedziała sucho dziewczyna. - Albo zdejmiesz ten pi#przony naszyjnik albo nigdzie k#rwa twoja s#kowata mać nie pójdziesz!!- darł się na całe gardło straznik. Widocznie za długo siedział już na tym stanowisku. Essalie spojrzała na niego groźnie i uśmiechnęła się bezczelnie. - No dawaj, pokaż jaki jesteś groźny.- powiedziała spokojnie Strange. Strażnik nie wytrzymał. Złapał syrenę za ramię i mocno za sobą pociągnął do pokoju przesłuchań. Esalie natomiast udała, że uległa jego sile i bez słowa dała się tam zaciągnąć. Essalie otworzyła drzwi, oglądając się czy nikt przy nich nie stoi. Stwierdziła z ulgą że ludzie są o wiele bardziej zajęci swoimi sprawami by zwracać na nią uwagę. Dziewczyna przed wyjściem z sali zlizała z ust ostatnie krople krwi i obejrzała się za siebie. Ze strażnika została jedynie mała kałuża krwi, nie pozostały nawet kości. - Był nawet smaczny.- powiedziała dziewczyna, wychodząc z sali i ściskając w dłoniach przepustkę. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Mieszany Świat